Inu to Neko
by ScottishPiper
Summary: Sirius moves in with an internet aquaintance as he searches for a cure for Remus's condition. His roommate is slightly more than odd, and the cure he's after is even more so...


Title: Inu to Neko  
  
Author: ScottishPiper  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter (AU)  
  
Pairing(s): Gabriel/Sirius, Sirius/Remus  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Rating: Currently G, will go up to R in later chapters.  
  
Warnings: This fic will contain unnatural quanitites of slash and fluff. XD  
  
Summary: Gabriel meets his new roommate. Crap, neh?  
  
Feedback: Yay! Heck, flame me, I'm cold. XD  
  
Author's Notes: Right, just a few things. Why haven't you heard of Gabriel before? Cuz he's mine. =P Yes, that would be an Original Character. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fic, therefore I'm throwing most of the HP storylines out of the window. In this fic, Hogwarts and everything associated with it are common knowledge to the world, as are a few other things, such as shapeshifters (like Gabriel). So I'm basically doing my own thing with the world, just keeping the characters as close to their true identities as possible. Why? Because I've never read any of the HP books. Ever. Gasp!!! (Now you're really regretting clicking on this file, neh?)  
  
Disclaimer: All the HP shit is JK Rowling's, and all that. I don't own it, and don't want to. Well, except maybe Sirius. And Gabriel's mine. All mine. Especially his boobs. Oh, and if you're NekoChan or InuSama, good for you. Any similarities are purely coincidental, blah blah blah.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
His head was thumping. His skin was burning. And godammit, he was sweating buckets all over the place. Tired with his ludicrous idea to spend the day out in the middle of a heatwave, Gabriel picked up the few bags of shopping he had aquired and headed for the train station, stopping only once on the way for a chocolate milkshake. It was just after 5pm, and so he was forced to compete with the regular swarm of office drones for a place to stand at the station, never mind a damn seat on the train.   
  
It was a little over and hour before the train would reach his station, so Gabriel rummaged around in his bags and found the book he'd bought earlier. Flipping to the first page, he hitched his legs up on the opposite row of seats, and prepared for a long, leisurely read. The carriage was blissfully cooler than the streets outside his window - the little air vents above his head sent rushing gusts of cooled air down over his head and shoulders, blowing back his blonde hair slightly in a wonderfully refreshing way. A soft sigh of content escaped him, and Gabriel promptly abandoned the book, and closed his eyes..  
  
His arrival at the station awoke him with a start. Thankfully, his was the last stop on the train route, so he was always sure to get home regardless of wether he dozed off or not. Shoving his book back into the bag and hauling the additional bags up and off of the other seat, Gabriel joined the rest of the crowd as they evacuated the carriage, and trekked back into the baking heat.  
  
Home was only about ten minutes walk from the station, so Gabriel took his time to wander along the street and browse the windows of the now-closed shops. As he passed a newsagents, he paused for a moment, gazing at the reflection in the glass. A tall, lithe blonde woman stared back at him, her head tilted quizically as if unsure what to make of the figure before her. Her hair was pulled up in a long, high ponytail, blue eyes peering over a pair of dark shades resting precariously on the bridge of her nose. She wore simple blue denim jeans, jeans that hugged her figure in an alluring and appealing way, and an elegant white bikini top with black straps, that did well to rein in her impressive form. A long moment passed, and then she scowled furiously, ruining her image of beauty before storming off, and out of view beyond the newsagents window.   
  
"I fucking hate you." Gabriel snapped, humphing along the street with long, rapid strides. He hated how he looked... how other people saw him. He didn't want to be a woman.. within the space of a few minutes, Gabriel had reached the door to his appartment. He didn't even recall having climbed the stairs. Fumbling in his pocket for a moment, he flipped out his keys and shoved them violently into the keyhole, before twisting it and letting himself inside.  
  
Gabriel's apartment was a simple affair - two bedrooms, a spacious lounge with ajoining kitchen, a bathroom, and his pride and joy which was the balcony, and the jacuzzi that came with it, not to mention the stunning view of the city skyline. Discarding his purchases at the door, Gabriel trotted into the lounge and sprawled across the four-seater navy sofa. He seldom had guests, and it was more of a third bed than anything else. Panting slightly in the ridiculous heat, he dragged himself up into a sitting position and leaned over to the coffee table, where his laptop sat, beeping insistantly. Flipping it open, he blinked in surprise at the sheer volume of messenger windows on screen, all of them from the same person (using many different messengers), all in the same desperate attempt to reach him. Composing himself, Gabriel leaned forward and typed a response.  
  
NekoChan: Sorry! Must have left the comp on when I went out this morning. What on earth's the matter??  
  
There was a long pause before the messenger confirmed that a reply was being typed - clearly, his correspondant was taking a moment to register that the infernal Gabriel had actually replied.  
  
InuSama: There you are!!! Heavens above, I've been trying to get through for hours!!  
  
NekoChan: Like I said, sorry ;__;  
  
InuSama: I have a surprise for you!!  
  
NekoChan: Oh? It had better be a nice one - I'm looking forward to meeting you tomorrow. The apartment's been cleaned and everything ^^  
  
InuSama: It's a nice one, honest... see, I caught an earlier flight than I'd initially intended. So I'm sitting in an internet cafe in your town - sorry, I couldn't find your address. And I have no money anymore - don't you ever turn your cell phone on?? I've had to hire this computer out all day!   
  
NekoChan: You what!?! You're here? Now??  
  
InuSama: Yup... come get me. I'm getting kicked off the computer. .  
  
NekoChan: Alright, give me the address.  
  
Gabriel reached for a pad and pen next to the laptop, and frantically scribbled down the address 'InuSama' gave him. Grabbing his car keys, he said goodbye and belted out of the apartment, not even bothering to lock the door. Narrowly missing two of his neighbours, Gabriel threw himself down the two flights of stairs and around the corner into the parking lot, blonde ponytail streaming out behind him. His red convertible was parked in the same place it always was - closest to the security camera, where it was guaranteed safety. Hopping over the driver's door, he quickly started the engine and reversed out, barely waiting till he was clear before putting pedal to the metal and racing towards the little manned security toll. Upon seeing his approach, the guard inside hurriedly raised the black and yellow bar, cringing as it just barely cleared the speeding hermaphrodite.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Gabriel pulled up the internet cafe his friend had specified. He was about to get out and head inside, when a dark haired man appeared at the enterance with a suitcase, looking rather frazzled. His hair, which rivalled Gabriel's in length, was somewhat dishevelled, and his clothes looked slept in.   
  
"Look at the state of you. This is why you should have taken the transport I'd arranged for you - overnight coaches are bitches." Gabriel retorted, leaning over to open the passenger door. The man smiled tiredly and approached the car, dropping his suitcase into the backseat. Climbing into the offered seat, he yawned and glanced over at his net-friend. "Gabriel. You know, I always thought you were joking when you told me what you looked like. I admit I'm a little surprised."  
  
"So am I. You told me you were a handsome bloke with stunning features and silky smooth hair. You look like a street bum." Gabriel retorted, and his companion smiled. Pulling back into the traffic, they headed back towards the blonde's apartment.  
  
TBC  
  
(I won't insult your intelligence and tell you who InuSama is. If you don't know, you suck more than me. XD) 


End file.
